


Accidental proposal?

by Eliskmol



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Cute, Emotional, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Morning Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Top Ian Gallagher, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliskmol/pseuds/Eliskmol
Summary: Ian can't sleep, so he accidentally wakes Mickey up and starts rambling.





	1. The proposal

Ian can’t sleep, his mind is running and he can’t make it shut up. Mickey is already asleep and snoring beside him.

Ian turns to look at his boyfriend, relaxed, asleep and safe. No cops, no Terry, no other craziness, just the two of them silent in bed.

Mickey’s mouth is slightly ajar and a drop of saliva is in the corner of his mouth. Ian scans his face as well as he can in the darkness. The dark stubble starts to become visible and Mickey has started to complain about it, but not been bothered doing anything about it yet, because he likes how Ian gently scratches it sometimes when they relax.

The only skin of the older man’s body that is on display for Ian to see is the very top of his shoulder and of course his face, while the rest of his body is hidden under the covers.

Ian gently raises his hand and slide the cover off the other’s shoulder a little bit before he starts to trace patterns on the naked skin. Just enjoying the feeling of the other’s skin on his fingertips while he tries to get his mind to slow down.

“Ian, go to sleep,” Mickey mumbles suddenly. Ian jumps slightly and stops with the tracing of the patterns as Mickey looks up at him with half closed eyelids.

“Can’t,” he whispers back and takes up the tracing again.

“Come here, firecrotch,” The smaller man takes the other’s arm and wraps it around himself as he turns around, pressing his back against Ian’s chest. “Focus on my breathing and go to sleep,” he continues and tries to go back to sleep. He feels himself begin to drift away back into dreamland while he knows that Ian isn’t even trying to go to sleep, just lies there naked pressed tightly against Mickey’s equally naked body. None of them really reflects on the fact that they are both naked cuddling, they’re used to it by now.

“I love you,” Ian whispers against Mickey’s neck as he presses his face against him, smelling him, interrupting Mickey’s attempt to fall back asleep.

“I know. I love you too,” Mickey brings Ian’s knuckles to his lips and kisses them. “Now sleep.”

“You know you’re beautiful Mick? And smell nice,” Ian holds his boyfriend tighter.

“Yeah, shut up,” Mickey knows if Ian will talk much more he won’t be able to go back to sleep.

“And I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” the younger man continues.

Mickey freezes for a second before he turns around to be able to look at the other man. “Are you proposing?” he asks in his still almost asleep state.

“What? No,” he stutters but changes his mind when he sees that Mickey’s face drop a little. “I mean, I don’t know. Do you want me to?” Ian is startled, it feels like he has messed up, so he needs to see if Mickey wants to, especially after the last chaos for marriage and calling it just a piece of paper.

He didn’t mean to propose, he didn’t even think that what he said could be interpreted that way. He just wanted to tell his boyfriend that he doesn’t want to spend his life without him, not that he is against the thought of marrying the love of his life.

Mickey begins to think that he has screwed up, he thought that Ian had implied that but maybe he didn’t. He did ask if Mickey wanted to though. Maybe he wants to ask? Maybe Mickey wants to say yes. “Do you want to?” Mickey answers almost nervously.

There a thick silence between them, but not uncomfortable. Their eyes are stuck looking into each other.

As if both of them counted down in their heads, they both open their mouths at the same time. “Yeah,” they whisper and neither can keep a small laugh from escaping their lips. Ian takes a grip in the dark hair and kisses him deeply but tenderly. Mickey responds quickly without thinking about it. They separate from each other after a short while and instead just smiles at each other.

“Can we make it small?” Mickey asks carefully. He doesn’t at all want a repeat of the shit show last time.

“Yeah, and no crazy shit.”

“No crazy shit,” Mickey agrees. “No hookers, no drunks, no fucking homophobic assholes. Right?”

“None of that,” Ian smiles and caresses the older man’s cheek and it gets silent for a few seconds while they just look into each other’s eyes.

“Are we really doing this?” Mickey finally asks.

“Are you having second thoughts?” Something inside Ian is almost panicking by the fact that Mickey might say he doesn’t want to anymore.

“No, I just want to make sure I’m not dreaming,” It feels like a dream. It can’t be this good. It can’t. Are they really getting married? Without the crazy, just the two of them in a marriage that they both want to be in?

“You’re wide awake, honey,” Ian teases as he pulls one of Mickey’s legs up on his hip. He knows Mickey doesn’t like being called that, but he likes saying it just to wind him up a bit, because he knows his boyfriend doesn’t really mind. 

“Don’t say honey,” The inevitable answer came as Mickey hooks his leg behind Ian’s pulling it in between his. If Mickey will be honest, he secretly likes it, despite of how gay it sounds.

“Babe,” Ian says instead and chuckles.

“Better,” Mickey pulls his boyfriend/fiancé into a kiss before he presses himself close to the other man wrapping an arm around his waist and letting his leg slide off to be more comfortable. “I love you,” he whispers against Ian’s chest.

“I love you too,” he responds and tightens his grip of the smaller man a little before the both of them soon are asleep. Ian doesn’t even remember what his head was running about before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Stay tune for chapter 2, where there's some morning sex for the fiancés ;)


	2. Morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I have been busy and the days has just flown by.

The next morning Ian wakes up first, as usually, and is carefully trying to sneak out of bed when he feels Mickey’s hand take his.

“Don’t.”

“I’ll be back, Mick. I just need to take my pills,” he rubs his thumb against the other’s hand.

Mickey pulls the hand to his lips before he let go of it and lets Ian leave.

When Ian comes back Mickey’s back asleep. He smiles at his fiancé. Fiancé? Did that really happened last night? Are they really engaged?

Ian climbs underneath the covers by Mickey’s feet and crawls up along the warm body while he places a few light kisses along the way. Mickey stirs slightly as the kisses make their way up along his shoulder blades up to his neck.

“Good morning fiancé,” Ian whispers in the other’s neck as he sees him open his eyes. He tries the new word checking if the other man has regretted what happened or if he’s okay.

“Morning,” Mickey responds smiling at the nickname and bends his neck so he can meet the green eyes that are already looking at him. Ian stretches up so their lips meet in a tender kiss and when it ends Mickey turns around, letting Ian lie in between his legs before the kiss continues. Mickey soon opens his mouth and slides his tongue out just for Ian to half a second later meet it.

The kiss is slow and Ian soon takes a gentle grip on the back of Mickey’s knees and folds the smaller man, making his butt fit against Ian’s hips and dick in between his buttocks. Maybe they should talk about last night by why break their perfect morning routine?

A moan of content leaves Mickey’s lips and he twists his fingers tightly into the red hair, pulling at it as he presses their mouths even closer and bites at Ian’s lips. How could he ever deny himself from kissing this man?

“Fuck me Ian,” he mumbles. He wants to wrap his legs around Ian and pulling him closer, but can’t because Ian still holds his legs apart.

“I will,” Ian moans as he leans down to the other man’s neck and sucks down on it, surely creating a hickey on the pale skin. The dark haired man pants and bites his lip to not make any sounds as Ian resumes his kisses and sucking on his skin. Mickey reaches an arm out to the nightstand and grabs the lube that lies there before he squirts some out on his fingers and reaches down to his ass. He waits a few seconds to make sure that Ian is watching before he slowly slips half of one finger inside of himself.

“Fuck Mickey,” Ian whispers and sees his fiancé slowly fuck himself with his finger.

“Enjoying the show?” Mickey asks as he slips another finger inside, groaning by the light stretch his second finger applies.

“Would rather be in it,” Ian grabs the lube and coats some of his fingers in the sticky liquid before he grabs Mickey’s hand keeping the fingers inside as he slide one of his own in alongside Mickey’s. The smaller man straight out moans at this and meets Ian’s eyes as he looks up at him. It feels slightly dirty that both of them stretch him open at the same time. This is the first time they do this but probably not the last. Ian leans closer to his face and starts to kiss him violently before he starts to move both their hands stretching Mickey open. It doesn’t take long before Mickey writhes underneath him and craves more and he feels Ian's rock hard cock against his thigh, slowly rocking to get some friction.

“Ian, please. Fuck me,” he whispers in Ian’s face as the younger man leans back slightly.

Ian is quiet as he presses their fingers deeper inside Mickey and inserts another finger, pushing up against the prostate.

“Ian, oh fuck,” he moans loudly as he involuntarily closes his eyes in pleasure. Ian just leaves the fingers inside for a short while before he takes them all out, grabs he lube and coats his cock in it. Mickey waits impatiently and plays with the thought of pushing his fingers back inside of him just to get a little stimulation, but he doesn’t have time to make a decision before the other man is pushing himself inside of him.

“Yes,” he moans and wraps his legs around Ian’s hips to pull him in faster. Ian takes his time and gently fucks himself inside of Mickey as he looks into the blue eyes below him and the mouth, half open in silent moans. When he is completely inside of him he pauses, fighting against the want to move immediately.

“Shit Mick,” the younger man groans.

“Move,” Mickey moans within seconds and tugs Ian’s face to his, kissing him brutally. Ian answers the kiss for awhile before he rips Mickey’s hands from his hair and pushes them down into the mattress. Their eyes meet and Ian can see Mickey begging him to move so he does, at first slow grinding and just as Ian sees Mickey will tell him to go faster, he does. He sees that in how Mickey’s facial expression changes slightly, there’s something in his eyes, and he tries to push back onto Ian. They intertwine their fingers as Ian sets a fast pace thrusting in and out of his fiancé.

“Fuck Mickey,” Ian groans after a few thrusts and lets go of the other’s hands before he sits up and take a brutal grip on Mickey’s thighs, surely creating bruises, but the dark haired man doesn’t say a thing about it. Instead he continues his moaning and reaches down to his cock with one hand and starts to jerk it as the other is digging its nails into Ian’s hip.

“Ian,” Mickey groans as he feels his orgasm grow inside him. It comes at him hard and grows fast, too fast, he slows down his hand around his cock as Ian is still fucking him hard, but Ian just swats that hand away and replaces it with his own. His own orgasm is hitting him and he doesn’t want to slow down. He starts to jerk Mickey’s cock fast and mercilessly before Mickey is nothing but a writhing mess that is clenching around the other man’s cock with his ass, trying to put up the orgasm a little but to no avail.

His body is giving into the feeling just a few seconds before Ian’s body is doing the same, they both groan as they come before the younger man slumps down on his fiancé, pressing his face against the other's shoulder. Ian is still jerking Mickey absentmindedly and the oversensitive skin is making Mickey crazy before he moves Ian’s hand away. They take a moment to catch their breath before Ian gently places a peck on Mickey’s lips and lies down beside the other man. Mickey is fast at putting his head on the other’s chest using it as a pillow as they let the post orgasm feeling run through their bodies.

“So are we going to tell everyone?” Ian asks after a long while as he starts to combs his fingers through Mickey’s hair.

“Nah, fuck them,” Mickey mumbles, he doesn’t really feel like talking right now.

His future husband seems to have other plans though. “Are you saying we won’t tell them at all?”

“Well we don’t need to tell them we’re engaged we could just go get married,”

“You want to go to the courthouse today?”

“No, not today,” Mickey kisses the other man’s chest before he looks up at him. “I’m not going to wear a fucking dress, just so you know,”

“Your legs do look good in it though,” Ian replies, thinking back on when he let Mickey go at the Mexican border and how Mickey had looked in that dress and heels, damn.

“Fuck you,” He pinches Ian’s side lightly even though he isn’t mad.

“You just did.”

“And if you don’t object it will happen again,” Mickey said and started to kiss Ian’s chest and up to his neck.

“I don’t,” Ian responds before Mickey meets his smiling lips with his own. 

“Good. I love you,” Mickey says as he puts his head back to Ian’s chest cuddling into his side. 

“I love you too,” Ian responds and wraps an arm around the other before burying his nose into the dark hair, breathing in the scent deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading!  
> I might add a third chapter to this about their wedding, I haven't decided yet so I leave it completed for the moment.


	3. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey becomes husbands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After several month I finally update this with their wedding

Mickey’s hands are shaking and he wipes them constantly on his trousers, he doesn't even know why he is acting like this, he wants this.

“Mick, babe, you okay?”

He nods, he can't answer verbally. He breathes slowly as to calm himself down.

Ian starts go get really worried. Mickey isn’t the most talkative person but he is too quiet right now, too distant.

“You know if you don’t want to...” the younger man starts as he goes down on his knees in front of his fiancé and grabs both of his hands.

“I do,” Mickey holds Ian’s hands harder. “It’s just that I can’t understand this, that this is happening. After everything we’ve been through.” He starts to twist Ian’s engagement ring around his finger. “Imagine what I would have said after that first time, if you had told me that I would be here,” the older man mumbles.

“You would have killed me, you would have sworn to everything you knew that you weren’t gay.”

The other man smiles carefully and nods. “Yeah, probably.”

“You would." Ian smiles carefully. " Understandably though, we were both terrified of what Terry would do and almost did.”

The memories of that day flashes in front of Mickey’s eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“Mickey, no. No, you have nothing to apologize for, okay? You know, I wasn’t afraid of what would happen to me, I knew he would use you against me. He would have aimed the gun at you if I hadn’t backed down. He knew we both had feelings for each other, and used it against us. We were terrified of what would happen to the other. And Mickey, I did really love you, even then, I didn’t dare saying it, because I thought you would run. And when you said it I was the one to run. I’m sorry, I’m not running now though, I’ll stay here, I know where I’m the happiest, where I’m safe and it’s with you. I love you Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich,” the last sentence he says as he looks up at his soon husband and has his lips pressed against Mickey’s engagement ring.

“You know that you say the vows during the wedding, not before,” Mickey smiles as he feels tears against his cheeks.

“When have we ever done things in the right order?” He looks into Mickey’s eyes deeply as he talks. “We fucked before we kissed, before we got to know each other and our first time was when I threatened you with a fucking tire iron and you fought me.”

Mickey can’t help but to let out a small laugh through the tears. 

“Well, while we’re at it. I guess I should say something too.”

“You don’t need to.”

“Yeah I do. There’s actually something I need you to know before we marry,” Mickey takes a deep breath and collects himself. “I married Svet because of you, to save you. Terry threatened to kill you if I didn’t, so I did. If I had said no, you would have been six feet under a long time ago. I was terrified. And then you came and said you would sign up for the army. I didn’t feel I had the right to tell you to stay. Not after I had hurt you so much. I let you go, because I didn’t think I deserved you, but I wanted you to stay. I loved you too.”

Ian know also has tears in his eyes. “I didn’t know,”

“I know, because I never told you,” Mickey wipes away Ian’s tears he didn’t realise were trailing along his cheeks before he leans his forehead against the other’s. "I wish I had," he whispers, and Ian pecks his lips gently in response. They only sit there a short while before they get interrupted.

“Ian Gallagher and Mickey...” a voice says but stops and they both look up at a woman. “Do you need a moment?”

The men look at each other. “Are we going to do this?” Ian whispers and kisses Mickey’s hand.

“Yeah, I love you,”

“I love you too,” Ian responds and stands up helping Mickey up next.

The ceremony is short and they’re still crying during most of it. They didn’t say any vows besides the whispered “Fuck you Gallagher,” from Mickey and the equally silent “Love you too,” from Ian before they both laughed slightly, looking at each other with love. The kiss at the end was slow and passionate, yet both of them chuckled into it slightly. Mickey starting before Ian joined.

“What?” Ian asks when they separate and his husband is beaming up at him.

“How did this happen?” he asks and he can’t hold back the tears or a wide smile.

“You mean from the start?” Ian asks back and wipes away the tears, holding the older man’s cheeks.

“Yeah,”

Ian just laughs slightly.

“So, is there anything else?” Ian asks the marriage efficient.

“No, we’re done,” she answers before the two men leave, fingers intertwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> Stay tuned for some after wedding dancing and sex ;-)  
> I'm not the fastest, so it might take a month or a few, but it will happen.


End file.
